Will You Stay With Me
by KLuvCouples92
Summary: Yuki Giou is use to having nightmares but only because he instantly forgets about them. Yet he seems he can't forget about this nightmare. What does it mean? One-Shot.


AN: _Hello everyone once more. First would like to say a late Happy New Year too all. I know I have other stories that you all are very much patiently waiting for but I just need to be in the right mood to write is all. And the last couple of months has been somewhat busy so I haven't gotten the chance yet._

 _This is a LukaxYuki story from the series Urbaoku (if you haven't tried it yet I highly recommend it). I love these two along with another couple, and I have been wanting to write something for them for some time now. It took me a while but an idea finally came to me._

 _Hopefully this is alright. Since I haven't written for a while I'm a little rusty._

 _But none the less hope you like. Enjoy!_

 **Don't own Urbaoku or the characters.**

Yuki Giou woke up in a frantic state screaming out loud. He shot himself straight up from the bed panting heavily. He was drenched in sweat as it rolled down to the end of his chin. The boy took his hand and placed it against his forehead and somewhat regains his senses.

Taking slow deep breaths the young Giou tries to calm himself. It was by far the worst one he has ever had. Yuki had another nightmare.

Usually he would not remember any of his dreams, the moment he wakes up. Yet Yuki could still very much picture this dream. It was more frightful than he had dreamt anything else in his entire young life, from what he could remember with his other dreams, he wanted to forget of what he had dreamt. But he couldn't.

 _Clam down. Just calm down._ Yuki exhaled deeply as he tries to steady himself.

Although Yuki couldn't help but to think about the dream. To Yuki it felt so real that it was making his heart ache with pain and worry. The boy feared that it might come true.

Yuki felt overwhelmed by the nightmare. Why couldn't it be like the other dreams that he has before that could instantly forget them? Why does this one insist on staying?

He pressed his legs up as he hides his face into them. He wanted to forget it. Yuki didn't want to remember something like that. It was just too much for him.

"Yuki?"

Hearing a voice Yuki looked up seeing Luka on the other side of the room, his silver eyes staring straight at him.

"Luka." Yuki mumbled.

Luka walked toward the bed as he stood beside the younger boy, his face filled with an uneasy look. "Are you alright?"

Yuki stared deep into the Opast's eyes. Since his first meeting with Luka, Yuki has always seem to be drawn into the taller's eyes. They seemed so mysterious, so mesmerizing, and above all so lonely. Yuki could easily be lost in them every time when he gazes up into them.

He couldn't help but to wonder if there would be a day when he would never look into these eyes again.

"I'm fine." Yuki says as he smiles.

"Yuki," the Opast's voice became low and he gave the boy a light glare. Subconsciously Yuki flinched. Noticing the reaction, Luka sat down onto the bed as he placed his hand over top one of Yuki's. He then squinted his eyes. "There is no need for you to hide it. You can tell me."

The boy felt his own eyes widened at the words.

Yuki lowered his head as his body started to shake. It was starting to get to him. He just needed some reassurance that it will never come true.

Having to watch the younger male reacted so strangely was a bit of surprise to Luka. Seeing Yuki being in this kind of state was hurting him.

"I...I had a nightmare," Yuki explained slowly.

"I was alone and there was nothing but darkness. I looked around though yet I came across nothing. I was starting to feel scared. I kept on walking around hoping that I would find someone." He then glances up seeing that Luka was listening closely. "Then out of nowhere you appear, Luka."

The Opast squinted his eyes. "Me?"

"Yes. We were together. I was happy, so were you. We talked while we enjoyed each other. But then you were suddenly gone. I couldn't find you. You were just gone."

The boy took his arms as he wrapped himself. Not for the longest time had he known for one of his dreams to haunt him like this. It was something unexpected for Yuki.

He was scared of the idea of Luka ever leaving him. It was too much for him to bare. Yuki always believe in the Opast when he says that he won't betray him, but does that also means that he won't leave him too?

"Luka, you won't leave me, will you?" Yuki felt as if his heart was going to rip into two dreading on what the ravenette's answer will be. Tears started to gather in the corner of his eyes. "That you will always stay by me, won't you?"

Yuki has already lost one person that he held dear too. Just the idea of it alone was something he didn't want to re-experience ever. The pain of losing Kanata was heartbroken. He thought he would never get over it. Yuki didn't want to imagine of losing Luka like how he lost Kanata. Not now, not ever.

He just didn't want to be alone anymore. Of course he had the Zweilts. They would always remain important people in his life. But there was something about Luka that made him separated from the Zweilts.

Yuki couldn't explained it. There was just something that made Yuki so drawn to the Opast. That as if they'd a some kind of a special bond.

Luka stared Yuki's golden eyes seeing that they were pleading for an answer. The Opast has witnessed many nights of the strawberry haired boy being pledged by nightmares before since his first arrival at the Twilight mansion. But this one was by far the worst he's seen.

Luka took his hand as he gently caress it against the younger male's cheek and took his thumb as he whipped an eye. He then leaned in almost close enough to a point where they're lips could touch.

"Yuki, you don't need to worry over something like that. I swear to you, I will never abandon you ever." The Opast promised.

Feeling the touch, the golden eyes widened by the affectionate care Luka was giving. Yuki felt as if he has very well-known this side of the Opast before.

It was a rare side for Luka to show to him. Yet at the same time it felt all so familiar. Possibly he is the only one who is able to see such a kindness side from him.

Staring into the silver eyes somehow Yuki knew he could trust his words. Yuki could tell Luka was telling the truth. He wanted to believe him but after the ordeal with Reiga, it was difficult to accept knowing that people can easily betray one another.

"How…" Yuki hesitated as he narrowed his eyes. He hated the fact that he has so much doubt in himself towards Luka. "How do I know I can trust your words?"

"You can't." being confused by the answer Yuki looked back onto Luka. But strangely the Opast was smiling. "You can only trust this."

Suddenly Yuki felt something he would never expected to feel. Luka leaned forward as he placed his lips against his. Luka was kissing him.

Yuki felt his body become stiff at first but he slowly allowed himself to be taken in by the sudden action. The kiss itself felt just so right, so serene.

Luka then broke away. "I love you, Yuki."

Yuki wide his eyes. "I...You love me?" the boy stuttered.

The Opast nodded. There was no need to hide the truth any longer from the boy. "I am. Since the moment we met I have been in love with you. Including from your previous past."

Yuki's face turned bright red. "I...B-But I'm a boy now…"

Luka grinned. "That doesn't concern me. Inside you are you. It doesn't matter what gender you are whether you're a boy or a girl, I don't care. I love you for you, Yuki."

"Luka." The boy was speechless.

Yet he wasn't disgust by Luka's words. Instead it felt reassuring. Something was telling him that he could trust Luka's words. That he wasn't lying.

Yuki took his hand as he places it against Luka's cheek. He smiled tenderly. "I think, I love you too, Luka."

Luka leaned once more as he captured the small lips. Yuki accepted the kiss from the Opast. Knowing the answer from Luka made Yuki reassured that he meant of what he promised. The worries began to disappear from him. He never felt more secure then to be here with Luka.

Cause Yuki now knows that Luka will never betray him.

END


End file.
